Come Together
by Muse Scroll
Summary: A one-shot trade with someone on deviantART named "silvermoon551". It's also a double TF/TG that I hope you'll all enjoy. Please be open minded to it, and the lemon that's included.


**A/N: **This little one-shot is due to a trade with a good friend of mine. You can find him on deviantART as "silvermoon551". He helped me achieve something on a game, so in return, I'm making this little one-shot. It's a Pokémon double TF/TG that I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

><p><em>Come Together<em>

No matter where you are in the universe, it's always _extremely_ important to stay within the right weight, proportianate to your current height. So that's why one young lady of the very well populated world known as PokéEarth was currently jogging through her neighborhood of Jubilife City. Today being a Saturday, it left her open for the day to either relax or finish her college homework... oh, wait. It was already done. So to start off, she had started her morning jog instead. Just to get her mind off of other thoughts going through her head.

"Morning, Tina!" called a neighbor, waving at her as she went past with a smile.

"Hey, Julie!" Tina replied, her lips split into a smile.

As Tina jogged around the few blocks of her usual morning work out, her thoughts continued to wander. It took what spare energy she had to keep them from going in the direction she was struggling to avoid.

_Here comes old flattop,_

_He come groovin' up slowly_

As it turns out, one boy in that very same city was trying his damndest to do the same. Rather than going for a jog, as he was too lazy and was already done with his homework, had opted to play some wonderfully goryzombie video games. He always found it refreshing to be able to take his frustrations out on some incredibly ugly, virtual undead. Seeing as how he was one of those "I can be of the healthy weight no matter how much I eat as long as I take gym at school" types, he never bothered setting up a real jogging or work out routine.

"Man..." The twenty-three year-old groaned quietly. As the campaign finished, with about three thousand zombies 'harmed in the making of the film', he put down the controller and sighed. "I'm bored. And thirsty."

After taking about a minute to just stare at the small HDTV given to him by his grandparents, he stood sharply and quickly turned off both the TV and the game system. He dashed to his bedside table, grabbed his phone, his dorm keys, and his wallet. Having made his decision, the young man locked the dorm door on his way out to the nearby convienence store. As he left, he waved shortly to one of his friends.

"What's up, Josh?" Henry said to his buddy, waving on his way to the stairs.

"Where you headed, Henry?" Josh called.

"The Mart for something to drink! Later!"

"See ya!"

_He got joo-joo eyeball,_

_He got one holy roller._

Once Tina had arrived back home, and finished her cool down stretches, she was surprised to find herself breathing a little heavily. Then again, there had been some unexpected construction on her usual route, so having to be forced through a detour that was longer than she was used to could be the reason. Then again, she _had_ needed to change her route to work on her endurance even more. Either way, she was left a little more tired and hungry than she had expected. As a result, Tina quickly went over to her pantry, trying to find something easy to make, easy to eat, and very, _very_ filling.

"Hmm... what's this?" Tina wondered, picking up a granola bar sitting on a waist-level shelf. Mumbling, she read out loud the label. "SupaFuel... Electrify your nerves... sounds good. Says it comes with a proteing booster I can put on it, which should help get over that hard work."

With that, Tina peeled open the foil cover and found a small little packet on top of the good-looking snack bar. It was like the sugar coating thing for those pop-tarts. After snipping open a corner with scissors, she applied it all in just the right places and amounts. Before she could take a bite, she gets a call on her cell and pulls it out. Sighing momentarily, she answers.

"Hey, mom," Tina said, hiding her exasperation. When would her parents learn that _she could take care of herself_?

_He got hair down to his knees,_

_Got to be a joker,_

_He just do what he please._

Finally arriving at the convience store on campus and convienently close to the dorms Henry was staying at, the teen boy was currently shopping through the snacks and drinks. There, he had grabbed a pack of gum he knew would be good, and was now looking for a good, new drink. He could get something he knew would be delicious, but he was aiming for something _new_. That's why he was here in the first place, to find something to keep him busy and stuff.

"Huh, what's this one?" Henry wondered, finding an odd, new drink in the store's fridge. Grabbing it, he read the label. It was called _New-U! Original Flavor._ "I guess I'll give this one a try."

With that, he paid for the gum and drink, thanked the clerk as he left, and walked quickly to his dorm room. Once he was there, he took a moment to check the internet, see if someone had posted something on his favorite gaming community site... nope, nothing he wanted to reply to. So he shut off the computer and went over to the counter.

"Cool, a twist-top cap!" Henry said a grin. He had always been somewhat of an optimistic person, taking pleasure in the smallest things. "Where's my bottle opener?"

Instead of taking the time to actually twist off the cap, like it said to, he just pried it open with his favored bottle opener. Then he pulled out the sugar packet the clerk at the store said came free with the bottle. Once he had put it into the drink, he let it sit for a few seconds, letting it mix properly.

_He wear no shoeshine,_

_He got toe jame football._

Once Tina had finally finished talking to her parents, annoying her quite a bit, she took a moment to take a deep breath and calm down. Her mother and father had _always_ been annoying like that; while Tina would admit she enjoyed some of the more feminist things, such as nail polish and perhaps a dress every now and then, she had a stronger preference for jeans and t-shirts and a lack of make-up. That's why some of her girlfriends never asked to borrow her make-up – she didn't have any in the first place. Something her very conservative parents disagreed with. Hence the reason they never agreed with the things she did.

"You should do ballet," Tina said in a high-pitched, annoying voice, obviously mocking her parents. "I think you should get more dresses. Those video games are bad for you!"

With a scoff, Tina returned to her snack and bit into it a little more aggressively than planned. The delicious food helped to calm her down, so she ate it a little slower. The tasty protein helped to make the granola bar all the more soothing. There was a bit of a tingle going on in her stomach, but it was so small, she didn't detect it. After about another two minutes of a wonderfully flavorful bar, she noticed something about herself.

"Man, I'm all sweaty," She mumbled to herself with a sigh. Tossing the trash from her snack away, she walked into the bathroom and, shutting the door, stripped. "Hmm... I wonder... no, can't think about that."

Her mind had wandered in to the direction of _those_ thoughts again. Dammit, some day she'd work up the courage. She was wondering about it because she had taken the moment to look in the full-body mirror hanging on the other side of the door. She was an averagely endowed twenty-two year-old, with modestly sized breasts and hips.

Tina wasn't one of those cliché woman so worried about her weight; she was more worried about her health instead of being super-thin. Despite her parents' efforts, of course, which was one of the reasons she wasn't like that. To both spite them and to be different from their annoying conservative decisions. Shrugging at those thoughts, she stepped into the shower, turning on the warm water.

_He got monkey finger,_

_He shoot Coca Cola._

Henry was once again playing his game, hoping to keep his thoughts out of that little dumpster corner of his mind. He was hoping that the _Left 4 Dead 2_ campaigns would help, as he did his best to do just that. After completing the campaign he was currently on, he sighed and turned off the console again, standing and grabbing his new drink. Henry brought the lip of it to his mouth to take a – _thunk._

"Ow!" He grunted, as he ran into the coffee table in front of his couch. Almost instantly, his drink spilled _all over him_. "Aw, dammit!"

Henry had spilled the rest of the tasty drink all over his chest, soaking his shirt and some of his jeans. Tossing the bottle into his recycle bin, he started to remove the shirt and was about to dry off with the kitchen towel – but he froze instead. The liquid that had spilled down his shirt was... gone. That was all. Tossing the towel onto the counter, he put his hand over his chest and found it a touch damp. No way it had absorbed it... that was just... weird. Of course, not as weird as blue beginning to spread from the spot the soda had spilled onto.

"Uhh... okaaay..." Henry said quietly, watching as the blue splatter spot on his chest beginning to grow. Within a couple of seconds, it had gone from being the size of maybe a quarter, to the size of his entire hand. "That's weird."

As it continued to spread, making it obvious it had no intent of stopping, he began to freak, because the smooth, leathery feeling it came with was starting to appear on his legs. Quickly stripping, Henry freaked for a few moments as the blue continued to move all over his body. It was obviously caused by the liquid, which, being in his body via consuming it, was spreading from the spill _and_ through his bloodstream, as screamed the logic center of his brain.

Unfortunately, it hit his nerves as well, and it wasn't the pain he had been expecting. As the chemicals of the special New-U soda reached his nervous system, his freaking-out stopped as he moaned quietly. As his will momentarily stopped fighting against the odd reaction of the drink, it spread much quicker – but when he got his focus back together, it slowed again, only to speed up even further as the pleasure began to hit him harder. It was the kind of pleasure one got with something like a massage, or something similar; either way, he had to force himself to focus as the blue now covered him – and covered his hair and made it non-existent.

"What the..." Henry said, raising a hand to his head, but freezing.

His _hands_... they were _gone._ They had, like the rest of him, turned blue – but they were _paws_. Something in the soda was making him another creature. When he felt the little bump on his tailbone, and looking over his shoulder, found a little dual-finned tail beginning to grow with paws for feet. Before he could look anything else, something went _crack_ along his body, and he was forcefully brought onto all fours. Much more comfortable than standing upright, with his knees turned _backwards._

He moaned quietly as his mouth stretched out slightly, along with a bunch of stuff on his face. As his tail began to stretch the smooth, leathery flesh that had replaced his human skin, he realized he was becoming a Pokémon, and not just any Pokémon, he was turning into a _Vaporeon_, of all creatures. By the time he had realized, he had changed completely. Left with his clothes lying around in the kitchen, he was now stuck as a water-type Pokémon on all four legs, wondering what to do next.

_Only thing I can tell you is,_

_You got to be free!_

Henry, on the other side of the dorms, wasn't the only one experiencing something odd. For Tina, just as she was hit with the water, the food sitting in her stomach activated the protein booster in an... _odd_ way. The warm water was quite nice to soothe her sore muscles, but after about a minute, something changed. A slight, pleasant tightening in her chest. Then, when she went to wipe off the sweat that kinda stuck to her skin, she found herself soon looking down, and gaping quickly.

"Okay, what the _hell_ is this?" She exclaimed, removing her hands. Despite the slightly nice feeling that came with it, this was the freakiest thing she'd seen – her chest becoming _flat_.

Before she knew it, the two assets that used to be there were gone, and soon, her hips and waist was soon that of a male's. Tina knew what a guy's body looked like, having seen her little bro naked when he was young and needed someone to help him dress. What scared her even more, though, was her one remaining asset beginning to fill itself from the inside out. Shocked into silence, she could only sit down and watch as the last thing that made her a female began to switch to being outside of her body, all parts working and included.

Within a minute, she had become a twenty-three year-old _male_ adult. Freaking out quite a bit, she dashed out the shower, hastily wrapped her waist in a poor attempt of hiding the fact that this transformation was real and permanent. Tina was on her way to her computer, hoping someone online had run into this... _problem_... and put it up.

When she reached for the computer, the screen shocked her with static that was painful enough to make her pull back. Only a split second later, the other chemicals and ingredients of the snack bar kicked in, making her nervous system be a little shocked as her hand turned brown. Groaning as another transformation kicked in, she could only watch as, within no more than three minutes, she had shrunk and become a fully-grown, fully male _Raichu_.

_Come together, right now,_

_Over me._

Right as Tina had experienced a change in both gender and everything else – what with learning what it was like to have a tail – Henry was doing the same with his new body. Unfortunate enough for him, the sugar packet of that really delicious soda decided right then and there was a good time to kick in. His groin, now moved, decided to make a strange sensation spring through his body as he stumbled through his house, stuck on all fours.

"What _now_?" Henry groaned, looking beneath himself. He was met with an... interesting sight. "Oh... no..."

He raced into through the open doorway of the bathroom, and, with some trouble, got onto the counter and turned around, looking at his backside. Before his very eyes, filled with a mix of shock and horror, as his original gender as a _male_ was swiftly changed into that of the only other gender in existence. In no more than sixty seconds, he... er, _she_ was now a _female_ Vaporeon.

Henry... well, he – sorry, _she_ – had decided that keeping that clearly male name would be illogical. As a result, the newly-made Vaporeon was named Kari. She had decided that running away would be a good idea; after all, having a roommate come in and find her there would be a poor idea. After all, Pokémon weren't allowed out of their Pokéballs on campus, and thus, dashed out of the building.

It took him some time to sneak off campus, but she got away with it, and soon made it into the forest surrounding Jubilife City, thankfully close to the college. As Kari walked through the grass and bushes, trying to avoid encounters with any wild Pokémon that may have wanted to... well, either way, she was focusing on trying to get used to her new body.

_This has been the weirdest day of my life,_ Kari thought to herself. _I wonder if there's a –_ "Oof!"

Kari now found herself knocked on her butt. Looking up, she found a Raichu also on their backside. Make that literally. After helping the other Pokémon up, she apologized.

"S-Sorry about that," Kari said. As a human, she had been a lot more enthusiastic, but... these changes had made her shy. She hoped to have that fixed soon.

"N-No, it's okay..." the Raichu, now identified as a male, said. He was also kind of shy. Kari, hoping to keep her mind off the awkwardness that had been the two changes she'd experienced earlier, started a little conversation.

"Y-You sure you aren't hurt?" Kari asked, forcing her shyness aside, hoping to return to her previous personality.

"I'm just fine," Raichu said calmly, nodding as he got up.

"Alright, just making sure... just curious, but what's your name?"

"...You can call me Luke," The Raichu said as calmly as he could. He was still having a little trouble getting used to his new body, having been an adult female _human_ only an hour ago.

"Well... I'm Kari," said the Vaporeon, also going through the same problem.

After another awkward minute, the freshly-transformed girl spoke again.

"Umm... nice day, right?" She asked, using one of the worst conversation starters ever.

"Heh... yeah..." Luke said with a bit of a smirk at that starter. Kari smiled as well, sitting down near the tree they'd bumped into each other. Luke, having never stood, just kept talking, hoping to keep her formerly female mind off that very thing. "How about yours?"

"Well... minus a weird drink..." Kari mumbled quietly.

"...Weird drink?" Luke asked, frowning slightly and looking at her. "Could you explain?"

Kari remained silent, deciding... before shrugging and nodding, thinking she could only lose a conversational partner.

"Yeah, sure," She said. "I know this sounds weird, but about an hour ago... I was a human. A guy, too... does that sound too insane?"

"I'll let you know when you finish. Keep going."

Kari smiled and told Luke of everything that had happened that day. When she finished, the Raichu stared.

"Th-That's..." The Raichu then realized the only person who the former female had known liked to take out frustrations on Valve's incredibly famous _Left 4 Dead 2_. "You used to be Henry, didn't you?"

"I-uh... h-how?" Kari asked, nodding.

"D-Dude... i-it's me... Tina..."

Kari stared. There was... before she could say a thing, the former Tina explained what had happened to cause the changes for this newly-created Raichu. Then, after a full minute of staring, Kari blushed.

"S-So... uh... now that I have the chance to talk to you..." Kari said. The unspoken 'albeit in an unexpected way' statement was quite clear. "W-Would you like t-to date?"

Luke gaped at Kari, but before he could answer, she moaned softly, and looked to her rear. After a moment, her face turned beet red and she planted her ass back down onto the grass and refused to look the Raichu in the eyes.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked, caring for the one whom was once, still was, and would forever be, the one she truly loved.

"Err... uhh..." Kari began stuttering, glancing to her rear. The embarrassment was clear. "I-I t-think that s-sugar packer I-I mentioned... uhhh..."

It quickly became clear to the insightful Raichu, having gone through those moments as a human. That odd little sugar packet, added to Kari's earlier soda, had now put her into heat. Despite the fact that a Vaporeon's regular season – matched in time with those of all the Eevee evolutions – this transformed human was put under the stress of it.

"W-Well..." Luke began to say. "I-I g-guess..."

Kari looked at him, wanting him to continue. Then she saw the reaction he was having to the intense smell – now clearly detectable for _both_ of them in their new forms – her rear was now giving off in waves. If it was at all physically possible, her face blushed even more, Luke's soon matching hers. With him still waiting on an answer, Kari decided to give him one – and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

He stared, stuttered for a few moments, but was stopped when kissed again – and finally returned it. It only lasted a couple of seconds, but the next one was the most passionate yet, and it was oh, so lovely. What with sharing their mouths and moving their tongues in the form of what was, to them, a very sexy dance.

"L-L-Luke..." Kari said softly, in a voice sexy enough to drive any sane male to really go for her. "L-Let's explore..."

With that, the girl Vaporeon slowly slipped onto her back, presenting her currently swollen labia to the increasingly aroused Pokémon. The scent coming off her was too much for the Raichu to resist – but she was also right. There was no way they could just jump in; neither were ready for that commitment, but warming up would definitely help... and it made it _so_ worth it.

"Ahh..." Kari moaned softly, her back arching as her little wet clit was experimentally licked. The short reward was all Luke needed.

He continued to eat her outer lips out all the way to hell, and despite not being on the receiving end, the wonderfully _delicious_ taste of Kari's cunt was so worth it. The heat of her sex was the reason she cried out so quickly and covered Luke's muzzle with a coat of more than just that which made her sex wet – but the Raichu wasn't done yet, because he did no more than her clit. As a result of what had happened, he plunged his tongue head-long into the main area of her pussy. Kari gasped sharply as her back's arch sharpened.

"L-L-Luuuuke..." She said, drawing out the first vowel from the _intensely_ pleasant feeling of having a tongue going through her new orofice.

"Mmm..." He moaned out quietly, the wondeful taste of this lady was providing him.

It was more than enough to drive her over the edge – farther than before. She full-on convulsed as she let loose upon her new lover's face. The moment she had coated his cheeks, he moaned into her cunt. Without knowing he was doing it, he had taken a spare paw and rubbed his new organ – and this fresh coating of cum hitting him forced a sharp release as his cock let a shot hit the green grass.

Being new to the idea of sex, they only needed a short warm-up to get completely ready, and as a result, Kari soon put herself on her stomach, teats to the ground and cunt in the air. With her thick, blue, sexy tail moved out of the way, she looked over her shoulder with a clear begging in her eyes. And her voice.

"L-L-Luke..." She moaned, her juices running down her ass. "Take me..."

With that member of his still throbbing, he gently took her tail in his paws, bringing the tip to her lips. A soft sexy groan from Kari was what Luke needed to get the approval to begin to push into her wet, tight cunt. The water-type had a pussy that was so wet and slick that he was able to slip right in up to the hilt, inadvertantly bursting her hymen. It happened so quickly, it took no more than a blink of an eye.

"S-S-So t-tight...!" Luke grunted as he found her cunt so pleasurably wet and tight.

Despite being an electric-type, the duo were surprisingly compatible and comfortable – and so very, very out of breath as the Raichu started to hump her hard. Just as they both very obviously wanted. It was too bad that the heat of the Vaporeon's was affecting them both so much, because even as he pushed past the tail and pinned her hips against his own with his hands and came at her ever harder, ever faster.

"Ahhh..." Drool was leaking from Kari's open mouth, as her cunt leaked from all the pre and juices they had shoved into her. "Ahhh!"

Then, she cried out as Luke's fully inflated knot suddenly shoved aside her lips and into her wet, tight pussy. Oh, _damn_, it felt good! While it was true that a Vaporeon's cunt was really made for a knot – what, you thought that would be comfortable when having sex underwater? – they were also made to accomadate.

Very, very soon after, both creatures cried out the other's names as they covered each other's genitals with an incredible amount of their juices; enough to actually make a little seep out from around Luke's tight, and very pleasurable, knot. After he had given her his hot load, they quickly found that they had to wait for him to deflate. A full half-hour later, after they accidentally filled each other more than two times and had slipped around so that Kari was on her back with her new lover on her belly – causing another launch of cum from them – they had finally seperated their new lovemaking organs, ending it all with a happy, blissful kiss of dancing tongues. Once they had bid each other sweet dreams, ready to sleep off their exhaustion from the extremely lovely event, they wrapped their paws around their target of affection, and soon slipped into a deep sleep...

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Be sure to review! :)


End file.
